


Someday

by atomicwritings



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: All-Around Sappy At The End, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, angst at the start
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 04:17:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10586265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atomicwritings/pseuds/atomicwritings
Summary: Tord finds himself disorientated, but in the end, it will all work out for his friends and his future lover.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Now, don't get too confused, this was actually based off drawnchaos.tumblr.com's picture and it was art of Tom as the Blue Leader instead, and it really inspired me to come up with this small ficlet of Tom and Tord during the robot explosion. There is so much angst that can be created with the AU, but I decided to limit the amount of angst for your sake. Enjoy!

If he could recall it with vague remembrance, he would replay it over and over again in his head. 

He could understand that event very well, since it had taken place during his childhood and his parents were there to take care of him. To put it simply, he and his close friends were playing baseball and one of them had thrown it too far, making the window above Tord shatter and fall over him in beautiful, scarring pieces. He gingerly crept out of the debris with multiple cuts all over his skin and clothes and a crying face, his heart permanently sliced through with the memory of things enveloping him like a bear trap with its mouth wide open to receive him. 

But today, he couldn’t remember it in his head at all, since there was just too much that had taken place today to even recall anything small. The Norwegian stood numbly in front of his wrecked and irreplaceable house, his friends holding him up by the arms and eager to get him away from the scene of the explosion as far away as possible, as if the person who had inflicted an infinite amount of harm and pain on them would come back and cause more damage to their lives as it already was. 

Thoughts of a newly purchased harpoon gun to add to his weaponry collection saving them in the end ran through Tord’s head, and he mourned over the loss of his rifles, handguns and shotguns and other weapons he could have used against the possibly dead antagonist. He winced with the large gash on his left arm and let Edd and Matt support him to an empty patch of grass a considerable distance from the house, watching incredulously as Edd retrieved bandaging from his hoodie pockets and wrapped it around his arm, settling the physical injury but not emotional ones. 

How had Tom been before he decided to annihilate his friends to the point of destruction? Judging by the things he had committed, Tord feared that he was unstable and in dire need of help, and he did not mean to launch his robot into the skies and aim directly at the Norwegian, in hope of murdering him and never seeing his presence ever again. To be frank, Tom despised him and always initiated fights with him, so Tord was probably the main cause of all his emotional outbursts and reckless drinking. 

He had wished to himself with all of his might and mindless punching into the wall that his mortal enemy and potential love interest did not try to kill him and all of his dearest friends in one fell swoop. No, Tom didn’t intend for it to happen, did he? The Brit was just testing out his newest invention and was using the surroundings as target practice, and had accidentally zoomed in on Tord and as a result, his guns were shooting at him so loosely and his rockets were out of range. He tried and tried and tried but denial was out of the question, and Tord sank to his knees in desolation. 

He had regarded Tom on such a high pedestal of his life even though upon meeting each other they would bicker like little children and get wounded in the process, all for a reason Tord had forgotten so long ago. He guessed that he needed to vent out all of his uncontrollable anger and frustration that came along with the pining, and what better way than to do it with your hopeless feelings for a person who long forgot your existence in his life? Fear that he would be dead coursed through Tord’s mind like circling spiderwebs and its arms crawled around his brain, infecting him and inciting a reaction to jolt and get up, as well as run back to the scene of the accident or possible sites that Tom might have crash landed onto. Aimless running around led Tord to a small hill above the house overlooking the neighbourhood, and the things he saw made him drop to his knees and tears sprung loose from his eyes, what with the brilliant and bloody scenery and his housemates chasing after him in pursuit of his footsteps. 

There was also a blue car dragging its wheels along the soft grass and its movement came to a complete stop behind Tord, its car doors opening and shutting in a rush as its two inhabitants came up to stand beside him and gasp in wonder and surprise. Tord looked to his right and there was an iconic duo of two men dressed in army uniforms, both of which were in different designs but had a discerning blue theme which stood out like a jagged scar that was piercing to his eyes. The numerous questions Tord had before were gradually answered, as he witnessed the very person that had attacked him before push pieces of rubble off of him and bite his lips, clutching his arm which was lacerated and had ripped off pieces of flesh hanging off at the sides. 

Tord started forward and couldn’t feel his jaw hanging open, but all he saw were the injuries on Tom’s arm and his broken face and ripped hoodie, and all he did was cradle his scarred arm and stare out into the skies in mock action of repenting for his sins. But the Norwegian knew it would never be true, and so he stepped forward and his walk turned into a run and he almost knocked the breath out of Tom by throwing him off balance with an embrace. The words that came out of his mouth were filled with acid, however they were full of care and worry, and Tord feared he might have let his emotions overwhelm him. 

“Do you have any idea of the damage you’ve caused? Huh? Did you put into account that someone would possibly be killed in the process of retrieving your stupid robot? You never consider other people’s feelings, don’t you? No, you just run straight into things and piss me off by ignoring us and our questions by slamming the door to your room and losing yourself in that stupid Smirnoff of yours. Did it ever occur to you that we would be shocked and hurt by what you’ve done?” 

By this point, Tom’s face was streaked with tears and the salt was mixing with the blood, literally adding salt to the wound and it made him hum angrily under his breath. He yanked Tord off his body and stood up with conviction, pushing past the debris and fires and the crowd standing curiously there, heading to the blue car and being escorted by the two mysterious army men. 

“I don’t need you of all people to tell me that.” 

“Who’s acting like a brat now? You always scold and attack me for being obnoxious and intruding but now, who’s the one hurting my feelings? You could have never guessed it, right? All these years of suffering and unwanted fights between us, I’m the one being emotionally compromised. And that’s not the best part. I have feelings for you! Surprise! Who’s the one pining after you, you son of a bitch? Maybe you should grow the fuck up and answer our questions for once!” Tord screamed furiously, specks of saliva splashing all over the ground and shocking both Edd and Matt, who placed a reassuring hand on each of his shoulders. 

“Tord, I--” Edd began, but was immediately interrupted by the passionate Norwegian. 

“No, Edd. Don’t stop me now. I’ve wanted to say this for a long fucking time now, and this asshole still doesn’t want to own up to his puny mistakes. It’s time for me to give him a lesson for onc--” As if it wasn’t already worse enough, the notorious and famed army leader heaved in a huge breath and caught Tord on the lips, his arms grabbing at his cheeks to enclose him in fear that he would run away, the exact thing Tord expected when he had so valiantly belted out his year-long feelings for the other. 

No more running away and no more hiding in front of his housemates, Tord figured, as he relaxed his tense shoulders and let himself go free in the presence of the person he loved the most. 

“Don’t think you can silence me with kissing, you piece of shit.” Despite himself, Tord was grinning from ear to ear and his face was reddening, and there was cringing and sounds of disgust, but all Tord knew was that everything was alright in the torturous world and that he didn’t need to live a life of solitude anymore, since he had a scarred bastard to take care of and he was a mere gnome compared to his strength and battle tactics, and he craved the feeling of being protected and looked after, instead of world domination. 

Maybe, just maybe, he could spend the rest of his life with a jerk like Tord and listen to him ramble about communism and watch him fry pancakes, and also curl up with him at night and listen intently as he whispered lullabies into his ear. It was a strong possibility, but time was limited, and his negative mindset never allowed Tom the freedom to hope for a future. 

“Okay, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Your place or mine?” The golden smirk appeared on Tord’s face and the Brit wished he could experience the feeling of his heart fluttering every day, and together with the jittery feelings and the nervous sensations, it would make Tom the happiest man alive. 

“I mean, mine is technically an army base and your house is in pieces, so we don’t have room for much right now.” 

“Well, I do have an apartment that’s a little small, but it’ll do. Come on, let’s get you fixed up before your wounds get infected and you crawl up and die.” 

“Jeez, such a drama queen. Oh, let’s watch your crappy anime and have a blanket fort and listen to Gabrielle or whatever that Norwegian artist was.” 

“For your information, Gabrielle is amazing, and we really don’t have much time, so let’s hit the road, alright?” Tord gestured to Edd and Matt and they nodded knowingly, bracing themselves for the endless length of explanations Tom was going to do after they had settled down with milk and cookies round the table in Edd’s apartment. At that moment, Tord forgot his childhood and the baseball games and the injuries he had suffered, and he was supporting Tom down the hill and they smiled at each other, knowing that they would spend plenty of quality time with the other in the days to come. He had sacrificed his house and a piece of skin on his arm, but it was worth it because Tom would give everything related to the army up, and would cherish and love the person he had grown to appreciate and care for. Fights would be fought, but in the end everything would be well and comfortable and Tord didn't have to worry about anything redundant anymore. 

Watching the scene unfold, Patryk gave a peaceful sigh and walked back to the car, the knowledge of a content family fresh in his mind. He glanced wistfully at Paul who was preoccupied with opening his locked car door, all courtesy of Patryk’s doing. The half-smoked cigar sat obediently in Paul’s mouth and gave off a familiar and cherrywood scent, and Patryk mused to himself and watched the clouds roll by. 

Someday.


End file.
